


Bad Dreams

by bluebox_girl42



Series: Traveling With Time Lords [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebox_girl42/pseuds/bluebox_girl42
Summary: This was a one shot that has now developed into the Traveling with Time Lords series. Which can be found herehttps://archiveofourown.org/series/1634077After being saved from the Daleks by the Master, the reader is now travelling with him. However they are haunted by bad dreams so the Master attempts to calm them down/cheer them up. But things don’t go as planed.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Series: Traveling With Time Lords [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Bad Dreams

You tried to run but the Daleks were everywhere, they had you surrounded. This was it, this was how you died. Alone on another world, far from Earth. Where was the Doctor, why didn't she save you? You looked up and saw the Doctor watching you from a tower. As the Daleks took aim, you yelled out at her in desperation, “Doctor!!!”But she did nothing, she didn’t even flinch. 

Your eyes flew open as the shouts of exterminate faded away. Your heart was pounding, you wanted to scream but you feared that if you did you might never stop. Your hand quickly scrambled to the nightlight besides your bed, illuminating the room in a soft warm glow. You realized you were in your room in the Master’s Tardis. It was just a nightmare, nothing more. But oddly that thought was not reassuring. In your head, you could still hear the sounds of screaming and yelling from the colony as the Daleks killed everyone they could find. Flinging the bed covers off you, you rushed out of the room almost tripping up in your haste. You had to find him, make sure he was okay. Make sure it had just been all a dream. You ran as fast as you could to the console room.

The door opened and you could see him in the red glow, jacket tossed to one side and sleeves rolled up as he worked methodically at one of the panels. He looked up and saw you in the doorway. The smirk and the sarcastic comment died on his lips instantly the moment he saw your face. You stumbled into the console room, never once taking your eyes off him. 

“You’re not…you’re…” you couldn’t bring yourself to say the word dead because that would mean giving the dream even more power over you. 

The Master furrowed his brow as he rounded the console towards you. He wasn’t an expert in humans but your current behavior was unnerving him and even in the moody red lighting of the room he could see your face had drained of all color. 

As you looked at the Master you could feel your vision starting to blur as you struggled to breathe. You cursed yourself for having an anxiety attack in his presence, you desperately wanted to prove to him that you were more than just some dumb ape that tagged along with the Doctor. You leaned against a nearby chair hoping it looked more nonchalant than you felt. But it hadn’t. The Master realized he knew that look, he’d seen it before, in the Time War and three week’s ago after he’d rescued you from the colony. He mentally cursed the Doctor as he helped manoeuvre you into the chair. For all his cruelty even he drew the line at throwing humans into the firing line of Daleks, especially ones you were supposed to care for. 

“It’s Alpha Prime isn’t it?” 

The words felt like a slap in the face and caused you to look him straight in the eye. Your first instinct was to lie, to just say you’d had a bad dream about something human and stupid. But you couldn’t lie, not to him. Instead, you just swallowed hard and nodded. At this, the Master got down on his knees so he was level with you. He knew all to well the fear the Daleks could instill in someone. He raised his left hand towards your temple. You jerked back slightly, afraid. The Master kept his hand in the air, not moving it as he spoke. “Do you trust me?” As you stared into his dark brown eyes he looked almost for a second fearful of your response. 

Nearly a year ago you would have said no. You wouldn’t have let him anywhere near your mind not after what had happened in Australia. But then that was nearly a year ago and he hadn’t abandoned you to die on a colony overrun by Daleks as the Doctor did. ”Yes, I do.” The words seemed to shock him almost as much as they did you. But he didn’t give you time to dwell on what micro-expressions you may or may not have just seen. He put his fingers to your temple and it felt like time was running in reverse. 

Your mind flooded with images from the dream again, the Daleks slaughtering everyone around you. You were running, you had to find the Master, you had to make sure he was okay. You couldn’t leave him behind too. 

Then three week’s ago the sound of the Daleks getting closer. You clung to your phone and tried to blink back the tears as you said goodbye to him. The sound of the Master’s Tardis materializing around you on Alpha Prime. His brown eyes staring at you what could almost be described as worry as you started to go in to shock. 

The sound of the Daleks was getting louder and you could feel your anxiety attack getting worse. Then you heard his voice but it was inside your head and it was telling you to listen to the sound of the drumbeat. At first, you were confused but then slowly you could hear a tapping rhythm. The same rhythm you’d heard the Master distractedly tap on the side of the console when he was thinking. But this version was slower and softer. 

“Focus.” he whispered,” on the beating of the drums.” 

You closed your eyes and tried to concentrate on just the rhythm, it reminded you of a metronome. As the drums came into focus in your mind, the sounds and images of the Daleks started to fade away. The rhythm was oddly hypnotic and you found yourself drawn to it. 

”Now what makes you happy?” his voice was soft and almost honey-like.

The Master started to search your mind for images that would make you smile and you found yourself remembering things you hadn’t thought of in years. The chocolate cake from your 3rd birthday party, a day at the beach with your grandparents, that time you visited a chocolate factory as part of a school trip. Happy memories you had all but forgotten to time. Each one featuring the drumbeat soundtrack. The more you focused on the beat the more you remembered. The only problem was you remembered too well and that meant you let your guard down, which meant the Master slipped further into your mind then you intended him to. 

The happy memories slowly started to be replaced by thoughts of something else or to be more precise someone else. Meeting one of your favourite authors gave way to O or rather the Master in a tuxedo. Seeing a star go supernova up close became the Master staring at you with those intense brown eyes of his. Stepping into the Doctor’s Tardis for the first time became the Master pinning you to a wall by your throat inside his Tardis. 

The memories twisted and changed into fantasies you had about the Master. You kissing him passionately for the first time, him pushing you up against the Tardis console and kissing along your neck and collar bone, you slowly peeling that tuxedo off his body. Suddenly you realised he was seeing all this too. your eyes flew open and you found yourself staring straight into his eyes. Your face went bright red as you pulled his hand away from your temple. You tried to ignore the smug smirk that was now slowly creeping across the Master’s face. The sound of the drumbeat was gone replaced by the sound of your own heart beating in dread. You wanted to run out of there but he had you pinned into place in the chair. You awkwardly refused to meet his gaze now. 

”Well, well.” he spoke softly. ”What’s that old Earth saying about its always the quiet ones.” He bit his lip in that way that always made him look like a naughty child.

”I…I didn't mean for you to see any of that, ” You felt shame wash over you as you prepared for the insults, but none came.

The Master placed his thumb and forefinger on your chin and gently turned your head so your eyes met his again. For a brief moment you could have sworn you saw a look of biter-sweetness in his eyes. But it was gone in a flash, yet again leaving you unsure of just exactly it was you'd seen. Now there was just lust entwined with hunger.

”You shouldn't be embarrassed, you have an excellent taste for a human.” He leaned in and kissed you, slowly at first before growing more passionate. He only relented when he sensed you needed to breathe. 

”Was that everything you imagined it to be love?” 

Your head was spinning as you tried to catch your breath. This had to be some kind of cruel trick surely. 

”Though just so you know I don't, what's that Earth saying…oh yes…I don't put out on the first date. Well, at least not without buying me dinner first.” 

The Master bounced over to the Tardis console and began to lay in coordinates. 

”What are you doing?” you asked surprised by where this conversation was going.

”We’re going to the best restaurant in the galaxy and you're going to buy me dinner. Then just maybe I might let you have dessert.” he winked at you. 

”But first I need to dig out that tuxedo.” He glanced down at you as he walked past and into the corridor, ”And you need to change out of those pyjamas.” he called behind him.

You looked down and sighed, your mind spinning from the last few moments. Maybe this was all just a cruel trick by him, maybe it wasn't. But anything was better than going back to bed and being inside your head. So reluctantly you got up and followed him and tried to put Alpha Prime out of your mind for a little while longer at least. Besides one more trip before you had to return to face, the Doctor couldn't hurt and it's not like she'd notice your absence just yet. And not that you'd admit it to him, but that kiss was even better than you'd imagined it to be.


End file.
